


Overcoming the nightmare

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Overcoming the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karenjd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karenjd).



A/N: So this is my original story for the Stargate SG1 fandom, which I only had up at area 52 until now. It’s written many years ago so please excuse the mistakes in there. It’s my personal tag for the “Evolution” ep.

++++++

"Let's get some rest." Jack took away Daniel's self-made crutch and wound his arm firmly around Daniel's waist. He guided him back into the shadow of the palm trees of the jungle, ordering Burke to take good care of the Telchak device until the helicopter came to get them. It would take some time. Luckily, Jack and Burke had had enough food and water with them to give Daniel and Dr. Lee some much needed strength back. 

Jack sighed; letting his thoughts travel back in time for a moment. If it hadn't been for his Special Ops training, which taught him how to stay calm and focus on the situation, he'd have gone insane with worry over his missing lover. 

Some days ago, when General Hammond had told him Daniel was six hours overdue with his report, Jack had screamed deep inside 'NOT AGAIN'. 

He'd restlessly paced both his and Daniel's offices, not knowing what to do. Actually he'd wanted to beg Hammond to let   
him go on the rescue mission immediately after Daniel had gone missing, but of course, for obvious political reasons, he hadn't been allowed to. 

When he finally got permission, he was determined to find his archaeologist whether he could work with Burke again or not. Jack's Spanish skills were good enough to find another guide. 

"Jack, I want you to fuck me," Daniel said suddenly, not moving, just staring at Jack. 

"Wha...now?" Jack asked, shock warring with his own need to be close to Daniel as he tried to figure if the others were far enough away for them to get away with it. 

"Yeah." Daniel's eyes boldly held Jack's gaze - his tongue running slowly over his upper lip to catch some droplets of sweat gathering there. 

"But you're injured," Jack said, waving at Daniel's right thigh. 

"Doesn't matter," Daniel replied, attempting to sit down in the grass, "As long as you don't mind that I'm stinky and sweaty..." He batted his lashes seductively at Jack. 

"...And scruffy...and bloody..." Jack murmured, carefully removing a line of dried blood from the corner of Daniel's mouth with his thumb. He scratched over the reddish stubble of Daniel's three-day beard. 

"Well?" Daniel asked, his hurt leg making it awkward for him to get down onto the soft ground of the meadow. 

"Daniel, I don't know..." Jack said uncertainly, glancing back and forth between his wounded lover, Burke and Dr. Lee. Both other men seemed to be snoring peacefully in the shadowy distance; safe in the knowledge that Jack had told them he'd watch the perimeter. 

"Damnit Daniel," Jack growled under his breath. He sat down beside his lover, watching him intently. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the bloodstains on Daniel's clothes and skin. Stains that seemed to be everywhere. 

"Bastards." Jack lifted a hand and laid it on Daniel's chest not really sure of where to touch him. Every inch of Daniel's body looked as though it was hurting like hell. 

"Jack." Daniel took Jack's hand and pressed it right onto his chest, over his heart. "Touch me...please." He leaned against the strong hand, meeting Jack's worried gaze. He said in a very firm voice, "You don't need to be on watch. You and Burke killed them all." 

Jack considered this for a few seconds, then asked, "But isn't everything hurting?" He started to draw small circles across Daniel's dirty shirt, felt the strong muscles flex underneath. 

"Yes, but I want you to make me forget it." Daniel reached for the lapels of Jack's uniform, pulling him closer. 

"Did they...I mean...?" A terrible thought entered Jack's mind. One he hadn't had before. He stared at Daniel in horror. 

What if they'd raped him? 

Maybe not only one, but all of them? 

But then, wouldn't it hurt Daniel to sit down if that had happened to him? Jack frowned in confusion. 

"No, they didn't rape me, " Daniel answered, able to read Jack's thoughts as usual. "Thanks, by the way, for rescuing me...us." Daniel pulled Jack's head completely down, trying to distract himself from the pain in his thigh as he pressed his lips against Jack's. 

That hurt as well and Daniel moaned a little in frustration. Not enough to make him stop, though, and when Jack tried to move his head back, Daniel grabbed his skull with both hands, opened his own mouth, tried to devour Jack, felt that that didn't hurt as much as the kiss with closed lips. 

Jack's protest was swallowed by the eager kiss of his lover, and his tongue sneaked out to meet the pushing motion of Daniel's. They battled in a sloppy, wet, all consuming kiss. Lazy but powerful and erotic as hell. Jack's hand started to move on its own, roaming over Daniel's broad chest and stomach, crawling beneath his shirt. 

Daniel's breath hitched when he felt Jack's fingers on his bare skin. Jack abruptly stopped the kiss. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

Daniel's eyes snapped open, "What?" 

"Sorry, baby." Jack massaged Daniel's biceps, knowing he hadn't seen any injuries there. 

"Hurt? I didn't say it hurt." Daniel's own fingers found their way underneath Jack's jacket, surprised to find that there was no undershirt there, to block his way. "It just felt so good. That's all." He said, grinning broadly, and then winced when his face stretched too far and it hurt. 

"You're so strong, Dannyboy." They both chuckled at Jack's use of the long forgotten endearment. "Determined, stubborn Doctor Jackson..." 

Daniel gently caressed Jack's jaw line, meeting his gaze. 

Jack couldn't help but admire the sight in front of him. He stroked his hand up and down Daniel's arm, over his shoulder again and again, as though he'd never done it before. The dirt and the sweat suddenly became something incredibly erotic, and when Daniel's thumb and forefinger pinched Jack's left nipple, he felt completely lost in the situation, forgetting what had happened. Forgetting where they were. Just as Daniel wanted him to. 

When Jack's hand moved position and started to caress firmly over Daniel's stomach and chest again, touching Daniel's nipple as though by accident, the younger man purred like a cat, leaning into the well-known gentleness and closing his eyes. 

They had become lovers right after Daniel had descended, and since then, they'd spent every free minute in bed together, getting to know each other's bodies, enjoying the new found different closeness, and the love beyond their friendship. 

Daniel wanted this desperately; wanted to forget the last terrible, frightening, incredibly exhausting days. He didn't want to talk about the punishment, the torture, the starving and the almost unbearable thirst. Daniel wanted to bury it deep in his soul, along with all the other cruel things that had happened in his life. 

And he could only do it in the arms of his lover. He trusted Jack completely. Fell into Jack's care after having to shoulder the burden of looking after himself, and Bill, for far too long. 

"You really want me to fuck you here and now?" Jack whispered doubtfully into Daniel's ear, licking the tiny lobe and blowing. 

"Hmmm..." The purred answer vibrated through Daniel's chest and into Jack's hand, then into Jack's whole body, stripping away his defenses and awareness of reality. 

"But we can't..." Jack tried to fight against his steadily swelling cock, "What if they wake up?" 

Daniel's hand on Jack's dick made him groan out loud, almost loud enough to wake the others. 

"Shit!" Jack moaned. God, it's good. He'd been worried he would never feel his lover against him again. Never have his best friend at his side, and now his emotions were almost impossible to hold in. 

"Just do me a favour and do me from behind," Daniel gasped earnestly, turning to lie on his left side, so the injured leg wouldn't be under pressure, "I can only lie on my left side anyway." 

He reached around himself, meeting Jack who was spooned against him, lying on his left side as well. Daniel firmly massaged Jack's balls through the material of his trousers. "I'll be able to watch Bill and Burke while you do me." He chuckled lowly, finding the thought extraordinarily amusing. 

"You're crazy." Jack lustfully trusted into the expertly squeezing hand, which was trying to encircle his still covered penis. 

"Yes, sir," Daniel answered, feeling incredibly alive again. 

This was the ultimate kick; getting fucked while knowing the others could just wake up and see them, doing it. Daniel hadn't had that particular kink before, but now it turned him on beyond all reason and his cock was as hard as iron, his hole twitched with expectation. His poor torture-wracked brain was finally focusing on something other than hiding the truth. 

"We have no lube..." It suddenly occurred to Jack. 

"I'm used to you, you know." Daniel gasped. 

"And you ARE crazy." Jack tried to pull Daniel's pants down as much as possible without removing the bandage. 

"God, you're beautiful," Jack muttered, staring at Daniel's bare butt, caressing, kneading, feeling his mouth water, and the tip of his penis strain against his BDU's. 

"Love you, baby," Jack murmured, more to himself then to his partner. If he'd found Daniel dead, Jack just knew he would have shot himself with his P90. He wouldn't have been able to live yet another minute without his soul mate. 

"Jack, please DO something..." Daniel demanded, opening his pants further and, taking his aching cock out. He gave it a short, powerful pull to distract himself from the mad throbbing of his leg when he tried to bend it to give Jack better access. 

But another sensation distracted him - Jack's breath against his entrance. Daniel immediately knew what Jack was about to do. 

"Ohhh...you...you can't lick me...that's just..." Daniel kept his eyes open with great effort, trying to focus on the sleeping men on the other side of the clearing, but overwhelmed by Jack's actions behind him. Jack just shouldn't lick his asshole.   
Daniel thought dazedly. He was much too dirty. 

Daniel felt so terribly filthy that he only wanted Jack to ram his cock into him, wanted Jack to let him feel the sweet hot pain of sex and love, instead of hard fists, elbows, boots and power shocks.   
Wetness ripped him away from his disturbing memories. 

"I can't hurt you even more, jungle monkey..." Jack said, fingers full of his own saliva, stroking gently over Daniel's pucker, watching its uncontrolled spasming. He wet his lips while enjoying the incredible sight. 

"Shit, Jack!" Daniel closed his eyes, pressed himself against the tenderly pushing fingers. He loved those fingers, long and slender and very experienced. "Jungle monkey?" Daniel asked under his breath, trying to decide if he liked the expression or not. 

"Yeah," Jack stated. His right hand finally fumbled its way into Daniel's partly down pants, took Daniel's cock in a firm grip and squeezed. Jack's tongue simultaneously licked tentatively across Daniel's already moist anus. 

"Ahhh, oh, God..." Daniel just couldn't be quiet because of the doubly luxurious sensation. This felt so far beyond good. It felt incredibly, wonderfully fantastic. He just couldn't believe Jack did such a big favour for him, preparing him like this even though Daniel hadn't had a shower in what felt like weeks. 

"Love you, Ja..ck." The wet, gentle probing of the tip of Jack's tongue, in and out and in and out, steadily exploring the hole, circling, and the firm expert grip around his cock sent Daniel tumbling over the edge of climax. 

"Hmmm.'' Daniel sighed contentedly, snuggling backwards against Jack's hard, strong body. He felt Jack fumbling desperately to open his own trousers. When he finally managed it, the head of Jack's exposed cock nudges expectantly against Daniel's relaxed hole. 

"Ready?" Jack groaned into Daniel's ear, suppressing the harsh pant in his throat, caressing the still half erect dick of his lover, licking the soft skin of Daniel's neck. 

"Yeah, more than..." And with that Daniel pressed backwards, forcing the smooth tip of Jack's hard-on inside, loving the addition of the immediate, tearing fullness, the aching but oh-so-different pain to his torture. 

Jack moaned deeply into Daniel's shoulder, waiting for his lover to adjust to his body. 

"Baby, you feel so good." Both men whispered lowly, almost simultaneously. 

+++ 

Dr. Lee woke to the feeling of a bug crawling over his face. He came to his senses slowly, happy about the fact he wasn't a prisoner anymore. He took a look around to see where the others were. 

Maybe it was finally time to go home? 

Burke still snored a few meters away from him. No sign of the Colonel and Daniel. 

Bill got up carefully because he didn't want to wake any of the snakes or other wild animals lurking in the jungle. After a few steps he saw two figures in the distance, on the other side of the clearing. 

That sure was Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson. 

+++ 

"Jack...!" Daniel said urgently, eyes wide open in a shocked stare. 

"Hmmm..." Jack didn't look up; instead he concentrated on getting inside his lover inch by inch. Daniel's asshole was especially tight because his pants stopped him from moving his legs further apart, and Jack thought the extra tightness was exquisite. He pressed in very carefully, achingly slow, and Daniel's encouraging, constant moan of pleasure, and the hand covering Jack's on Daniel's hard cock, moving with him, was an incredible gesture of trust. 

Until it stopped. 

"JACK!" Daniel almost yelled, body stiffening as he stops moving altogether. 

"What?" Jack finally looked up from behind Daniel's shoulder, stopping his inward movement. 

"Crap!" Jack said, watching as Dr Lee heads in their direction. He must have spotted them beside the bushes. 

"Shhh, 's okay. Take the blanket." Daniel reached under his head and tried to pull the big cover apart, which is a difficult task with only one hand and an aching, hurt body. 

"Fuck, he'll see..." Jack snarled desperately. 

"Well, if you get up with your pants down he'll see as well..." 

Jack got the impression he just heard a hidden snigger in Daniel's voice. 

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Jack asked, unable to suppress a small chuckle of his own, letting go of Daniel's cock and helping to cover them fast. 

"No...noooo..." Daniel replied with a giggle in his hoarse voice, but then he cleared his throat and said earnestly, "Sorry, Jack, I'm...I'm so sorry." Daniel became suddenly serious when he thought about what this might mean for Jack...Jack's job, his career, it could all be gone. And everything was Daniel's damn fault; just because he couldn't deny his desperate need for Jack to be close for a few hours longer. 

"Pretend you're sleeping," Jack whispered into Daniel's neck, not knowing what else to do. The situation was compromising, he knew that, but he had to think of an explanation later. Jack was just glad they'd have managed to cover their joined lower bodies, and he didn't want to pull out of Daniel's body anyway. After all that Daniel's been through, now that they're together again, he can't think of a sweeter reason to resign anyway. 

+++ 

"What the hell are they doing?" Bill thought, frowning. He saw movement beneath the blanket as he approached, but wasn't able to make out what was happening without his glasses. 

When he came close, right beside his two colleagues, his breath stopped while he looked at the two sleeping figures. 

"They're way too close." The first thing that came into Bill's mind was that they were way too close. But then, he thought, Daniel was tortured...maybe this was some sort of physical treatment to help him come to terms with it - although Bill was tortured too, and he wasn't sure he'd want to be comforted like this. 

Bill had a very strange urge to lift the cover and peer beneath it, but he didn't dare since he was all too aware of the colonel's fast reflexes. He'd had enough of being pushed around and beaten to last a lifetime. 

And while he thought that, O'Neill opened his eyes and looked straight at him. 

"He was cold, I... I'm just giving him body heat." When Bill looked puzzled, Jack added, "I know it's hot here, but he's in shock. What about you?" Jack gave himself a mental kick for the stupid question he just asked. He sure didn't want to end up sharing body heat with Dr Lee...Right now his only problem was to keep his voice clear and his breath calm while his dick started to take on a life of it's own inside Daniel's delicious warmth. 

"I...I'm not cold," Lee stuttered, and Jack was truly relieved to hear that. "I...I'll go and drink more water." 

"Yeah, you do that. The helicopter should be here soon." Jack whispered, not able to talk louder. Daniel started to shiver in his arms. He felt his breath hitch. 

Please, god, go away, Jack wished silently. 

Bill looked at Jack suspiciously before walking very slowly back towards Burke. 

Several seconds later he turned to look back, and his only thought was, "Lucky Colonel." 

Bill shook his head in disbelief, knowing what he just saw wasn't sharing body heat. He tried to will his hard on down. The hard on he always gets when he's anywhere near Daniel, when he isn't tortured though. 

He wouldn't say a word to anyone. For sure not. Doctor Jackson just saved his life, probably several times at that too. 

No, he didn't have the right to judge Daniel's private feelings. 

+++ 

"Baby...oh fuck, baby, I'm coming," Jack breathed into Daniel's ear. "I...shit...I can't hold it...any longer...hhmmmmm..." He was buried only half inside his lover but Jack's cock pulsed, throbbing like mad. 

Not moving while Dr. Lee stood there was hell. 

When he finally turned away for the last time, Jack bit Daniel's neck with relief, and to stop himself from moaning out loud.   
Daniel started to thrust hard into Jack's fist that was still around his cock, he squeezed his eyes shut, completely ignoring their surroundings and just concentrating on the strong grip, the hardness filling up his ass. The double sensation of pleasure was amazing, and the small amount of pain just made it feel even better. The incredible pleasure of having Jack so close and inside almost overtook the pain in his leg completely. 

"I don't care if he comes back," Jack gasped, holding Daniel in a hard embrace from behind. Jack's breath came in harsh little huffs and he squeezed Daniel's balls harder than usual, but Daniel just moaned with pleasure, pushing back onto Jack's cock. 

"J...ck...ohgodohgodohgooooood!!!!" Daniel' bit his lower lip to stop himself from yelling at the top of his lungs when he came again. There was nothing better in the whole world then being fucked by Jack. Not even fucking him. 

They both gasped for breath, taking some time to recover from the incredible feelings. 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, peering cautiously in the direction of the other men across the clearing. He only saw a very blurry outline, since his glasses were gone too, but both men were far away and didn't look like they were going to be getting up anytime soon. 

He felt Jack's body relax against his, breath getting even, tickling Daniel's neck. 

"Jack! Don't go to sleep..." Daniel whispered, trying to turn and face him. 

"Wha... I wasn't!" Jack whispered back, playfully upset. 

"Oh you so were." Daniel grinned broadly; finally able to move his hurting, injured body as Jack shifts back slightly. 

"Wasn't." 

"Were." 

"Daniel!" 

"Jack?" They stared at each other, silent laughter filling both their eyes. Daniel temporarily forgot the terrible wound in his thigh, but then Jack sat up, reaching over to try and tighten the loose knot on the unprofessional bandage he'd made.   
Daniel hissed with pain but took Jack's hand, giving him a brilliant, rare smile. "Thanks, Jack." 

"You're welcome." Jack felt his heart melt as he looked into those beautiful blue unshielded eyes. "God, I want to kiss you again," he said, a huge wave of relief suddenly washing over him. He was so close to losing his lover again... 

"You can't, they'll see..." Daniel disagreed, even though he wanted the kiss as much as Jack wanted to give it. 

"They didn't see what we did before." Jack sneaked a quick look over at Lee and Burke, both still sitting down, quite a way off in the distance. He couldn't think straight after everything that's happened, and those soft, slightly pouting lips are right in front of him. Jack bent and stole a brief flirtatious kiss from the luscious mouth, keeping one eye on the others and pulling away fast, getting a murmur of disappointment from Daniel. 

"Crap, Danny, we better get our pants up properly. They're on the way." 

"Fuck." With a heavy sigh Daniel pulled his jeans up, grimacing with pain as they scratched against the bullet wound. 

"We better save the kiss for home," Jack suggested, closing the last button of his fly then holding his hand out to help Daniel up. "After Janet's sorted you out properly." 

"Yeah," Daniel leaned weakly against Jack. 

At least there was a good reason for Jack to put an arm around Daniel's waist, to hold him close, until the helicopter finally arrived. 

The End


End file.
